After Dumbledore's funeral
by carolineflickan
Summary: Dumbledore is dead but the love between two members in the Order grows stronger... RLNT. Rated M for the sex. Hope you'll like it.


**After Dumbledore's funeral**

I guess I should warn you – the story includes sex. English isn't my first language, I first wrote this fan fiction in Swedish. I suppose the grammar isn't very good either… Hope you like the story, anyway. Please review. I own nothing; it's all Rowling's.

Dumbledore was buried on a beautiful summer day. A hundred witches and wizards, and a lot of the student, had gathered at Hogwarts to follow him to his final rest. Tonks and Lupin are there too, of course, holding each others hands the whole time. He doesn't look as shabby as usual, and she looks much healthier now, than she did before the fight at school.

Nymphadora can't hold her tears back. Remus puts his arm around her shoulder, comforts her and strokes with his hand over her bubble gum pink hair. She cries against his shoulder. He really thinks that she could have chosen some other hair colour today, on a funeral, but at least she looks better now than before. It took him a while to find out why she was sad, and when he heard the truth, he actually got a little shock.

- What's going happen to the order? She sobbed.

- Don't worry about that, he said. It's going to be just fine. We can do this! That was just something he said to calm her down. He himself wondered as much as Tonks did, how they were able to manage this without Dumbledore. It seemed impossible.

After the funeral, the say good bye to Harry, who seemed quite happy for their sake, and some others, before they transfers themselves to London, where Tonks lives in a small apartment, not far from The Leaky Cauldron. It's very messy and should really need to be cleaned up, Remus thinks. Nymphadora hasn't inherited her mother's needs for order and method. Though, she hasn't really been thinking about stuff like that for the last days. Remus almost stumbles over a pair of dragon skin high boots when he gets into the hall. The bed isn't made and the sink is full of dirty plates and glasses. On the kitchen table stand a half empty bottle of wine and clothes are lying here and there on chairs and on the floor.

- I like you so much, she says and puts her arms around his neck when they have got into the apartment and he has helped her off with her cloak. She can't even look at him without feeling how her pulse raises. His eyes warms like the sun and his hands are the most wonderful pair of hand in the world… Warm and soft… She can hardly see that they actually are together now. It feels like nothing can ever split them up.

- I like you too, he says, his voice lowered. But you deserve someone better.

- Not another word about that, Mr Lupin! I've told you! She puts her hand over his mouth. You are not too old for me, and I don't care if you haven't got any money, and that other thing… Well, let's just do the best of the situation.

- I would never be able to forgive myself if I'd hurt you, he says, after putting her hand away.

- Then don't. She smiles and kisses him. With their arms around each other they go to the single bed in the corner. She sits down on the bed and he follows her, still with his arms around her.

- Do you… do you want to? He asks, takes his jacket of and throws it on the chair.

- Of course I want to, she smiles.

- She kisses him passionate while she unbuttons his shirt. His hands gropes here and there, it seems he can't decide where to put them. The thoughts on Dumbledore's dead and the funeral are gone. They only have eyes for each other, now and for ever. The clothes are ripped of and end up on the floor. He kisses her hungrily on her neck and she groansloudlywhen he comes to her some moments later. She pullsherfingers through his hair, down on his back and up again… The coating falls down on the floor, but it's not like they are freezing…

- I like you very, very much, she whispers afterwards.

- You said that before, he puffs and pulls his hand over his sweaty forehead.

- Yeah, but now I like you even more, she smiles and strokes with her hand over his chest.

- Tonks?

- Why don't you use my forename instead?

- I didn't think you liked it?

- When you say it I do.

- What… what do you think your parents are going to say about this?

- I don't know. Just let them say whatever they want to. I don't care and I don't think you should either.

- You don't regret… what we just did, do you?

- Are you crazy? She laughs. I've never regretted something as little as I regret this! I don't think I ever want to step out of this bed again!

- I think we'll be forced to do that, sometime, he says and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

- But not yet, she sighs and puts her arm around his waist. For at least the fifth time that day, she starts to cry.

- What's up, honey?

- I'm so afraid I'm going to lose you, she whimpers.

- You won't. He takes her hand and gives it a kiss. I won't leave you.

- You don't know that, she cries. Any minute now, maybe a Death Eater steps into this room and kills us both!

- But then we would at least be seeing each other on the other side…

After a while she falls asleep, lying with her head on his arm. He lays awake for some minutes, watching her. The moon light shines through the window. But yet, there is still a week before full moon. Seven more days and nights with Nymphadora.

They are together, at last. That's more than he ever hoped for. But still, he feels that he isn't worthy her. She should have someone in her own age, not someone who disappears once a month, and besides that, are dangerous to her! But as long as she doesn't care, why should he? Soon, he also falls asleep. Next day, they stay in bed for a long time.


End file.
